


A Moment More

by pherede



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pheromones, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally in the safety of Beorn's home, omega Fili goes into heat. Fortunately Dwalin is there to take care of him.</p><p>Except that Dwalin is an aggressive, experienced alpha who wants everything Fili has to give. And Fili has a lot to learn. If only his inexperience weren't exactly what Dwalin likes most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme, because hey, sometimes you gotta take a break from writing porn to write other porn.
> 
> Also thanks to the friend who messaged me to point out my mistake-- this fic portrays dubious consent! Tags have been fixed.

Fili knows what's coming the moment he wakes up, can taste it in his saliva and smell it in his own sweat. He hasn't had a heat in almost six months-- not uncommon, for an omega on such slender rations-- but here in Beorn's home, eating bread and honey until his belly is a little distended, he seems to have got himself in trouble.  
  
There's no help for it. By noon he is half mad, his skin oversensitive, his body twitching; he sees the exact point at which his scent begins to stir, and all the alphas of the group abruptly jerk their heads upright to sniff the air.  
  
Thorin realizes first, and rolls his eyes with a groan. Not unheard of, for an uncle to help out his nephew during a heat, and not even unheard of among royalty for true breeding to take place; but Thorin still thinks of Fili as nearly a child, and after all they have lived among men for decades and picked up their habits almost too well.  
  
Ori and Bombur take their time, scenting the air and frowning up and down the length of the hall; but Ori recognizes Bombur's superiority and glues his eyes to his book, and Bombur is wedded and only mildly curious. Fili distracts himself from his discomfort for a few minutes by allowing himself to resent Bombur's wife, because an alpha with that many children must be _wonderful_  in heats.  
  
But when Fili's scent reaches Dwalin-- the whole room changes, the light shifts, there is uncomfortable coughing and shifting of seats. Kili, who has been snickering the whole time, goes silent and a bit red; Dwalin simply breathes deep, nostrils flaring, and lifts his head to stare directly at Fili.  
  
The bottom drops out of Fili's stomach. His skin goes all over burning. He feels slickness down below, and pressure building in his cock, and he realizes his mouth is hanging open unattractively.  
  
Fortunately the other dwarves are decent sorts, and they hurry to clear a space in the woodshed, complaining good-naturedly about the annoyance of omegas on the road. Somebody spreads a blanket over the bark-littered dirt floor; somebody else brings a lantern.  
  
Fili misses almost all of the preparations of his nuptial chamber, because while they work, Dwalin simply stalks over to him and pulls him upright, massive hands almost too forceful on Fili's shivering skin, then turns them both and with a single motion ends up seated where Fili sat a moment before, but with Fili straddling his lap and his mouth already biting at Fili's throat.  
  
There have been heats before; there have been alphas that wanted him before; but until now there has been nothing like this for Fili, who generally spends his heats whining alone in whatever small room can be locked most soundly. Or, at most, fucking whatever beta is handy and willing, taking his relief even while he aches for the knot that will not come.

This is different. This is Dwalin claiming him, and his body responding. He is absolutely terrified-- Dwalin is older, and has probably had all sorts of omegas, and Fili realizes that Dwalin will almost certainly knot him mercilessly.  
  
And possibly right here in front of everyone, if they don't move quickly enough. Dwalin's cock is so massive and hard through his trousers that Fili's throat goes dry as Dwalin's grasp on his hips grinds him against the bulk of it. Is he really supposed to take all of that?  
  
Thankfully, the others finish their task with all haste, and they manage to drag Dwalin upright (though none of them is foolish enough to try and pry Fili from his arms) and coax and shove them through the door of the woodshed into what is, surprisingly enough, a fairly cozy space, if half taken up with cordwood and old blankets.  
  
The door closes, and Fili is alone with Dwalin, who pulls him down with one hand on Fili's thigh and the other arm wrapped around Fili's ribcage. Fili can smell himself, his heat-scent permeating the air in the close space, and he can't deny the moans of pleasure he seems to be choking out every few seconds, nor the way his body aches to be penetrated-- but he is, truly, terrified. Betas are... different. One of them only fingered him for hours and seemed to think this was perfectly normal; the ones who have fucked him were... smaller than this.  
  
His mouth is dry, but the time for misgivings is past. He is locked in a shed with his heat and his new alpha. He understands that his ass will take that cock if it kills him.  
  
So he clings to Dwalin like a limpet, one arm around Dwalin's neck and his thighs clasping around Dwalin's waist, hoping to put off the moment of penetration; but this only makes things worse, and Dwalin literally tears his clothes off him, shirt ripped nearly in half and trousers split at the seams, and Fili is so,  _so_  naked. He wants to scissor his legs, to squirm away; but more than that he wants something  _in_  him, and so when Dwalin's finger probes at his entrance, he just clings and shakes and groans.  
  
"So tight," says Dwalin, almost sounding worried. "Never taken an alpha before?"  
  
"Never," says Fili, unsure if he is rocking forward to get away from that intrusion or to gain leverage to push himself further back. It feels so good, to be stretched, to be opened...   
  
Dwalin huffs, a growl of frustration barely audible beneath the sound. "No matter," he says at last, withdrawing his fingers (Fili makes a sound that will embarrass him every time he thinks about it forever) to undo his trousers. "You'll be loose enough soon."  
  
And it's not that Fili expected tenderness, not from an alpha marking his omega for the first time; but Dwalin's cock nudging against his slick hole is  _enormous_ , and he feels his body twitching and protesting, but Dwalin doesn't bother to take things terribly slowly, and Fili is stretched and stretched wider and he is so,  _so_  full and he has not yet taken half of what's coming to him.  
  
Dwalin is forced to stop halfway in, groaning and snarling. Fili is simply too tight; he cries out with every faint motion, and his legs spasm and his toes clench and he breaths in sobs. So Dwalin waits, his mouth moving against Fili's as if to taste his anguish, his tongue pushing in until it feels like a whole new penetration. When Fili's struggles calm, and he is once again properly slick, Dwalin pushes ahead, burying himself even as Fili finds his breath coming short from the enormity of the intrusion, even as Fili's feet kick against Dwalin's thighs from the effort of straddling, kneeling, and taking the soft swell of what will be a truly formidable knot.

"Oh-- wait--" Fili is surprised he can still make words. His body wants this; he feels such heat rising in himself, such satisfied urgency, such a ferocious hunger, that it seems incongruous how his body also wants  _less_  and how it protests the entry of something so...  _alpha_.  
  
Dwalin laughs, and the sound is pure frustration. "Do you want me to fuck you or not," he says, as if Fili could possibly bring himself to deny Dwalin now, and when Fili swallows his whimpers and nods his assent Dwalin grips him by the hipbones with his fingers digging into Fili's buttocks and lifts him just enough that he can fuck up into him again.  
  
Far, far too much, too great a demand, for Fili to take this-- but take it he must, having chosen, and he makes sounds like protest but his fingers dig into Dwalin's biceps and he luxuriates in the way his untouched cock bounces and strains and turns purple and demands to be stroked and  _still_  the urgency of that need is like a whisper next to the things he is feeling from his violated hole.  
  
Finally Dwalin's movements become erratic, desperate, and Dwalin bites him so hard on the shoulder that he breaks skin, and Fili feels himself impaled to the root of that enormous cock and feels the faint jerking of Dwalin's cock inside him and understands that he has, for the first time in his life, been filled with an alpha's come.  
  
Before it's even over he feels the pressure change, increase; and he realizes with growing terror and ever-increasing desire that he is being knotted, that he is helpless to get away and that every passing second renders him even more captive, that Dwalin's spend will be trapped inside him until the throes of knotting, the dull pleasure that will throb in Dwalin's groin for at least an hour, has diminished.  
  
This is the time for the omega's pleasure, for Fili's cock to be stroked until he spills and struggles and hardens again and is tormented to orgasm once more, for Fili's body to be a plaything that keeps the arousal of the knot in place.  
  
But as he trembles and rocks and strives to accommodate the growing enormity of the flesh in his ass, Dwalin just looks him up and down, his fingers still digging into Fili's skin, and Dwalin smiles with a dark and hungry light in his eye and Fili understands: Dwalin has stamina that Fili has not guessed at, or he finds Fili very arousing, and he expects the knot to last long enough that he can afford to take his time.

Still the knot grows, until the burn and ache are almost more than Fili can bear; and still his desperation grows, until his cock is leaking against Dwalin's belly, until he bucks and whines and begs regardless of the way it jolts the cock inside him and robs him of his breath. "Please," he says, half weeping, "please just one stroke, please let me--"  
  
Still Dwalin just watches, enjoying, and Fili lets out a broken sob and reaches his hand forward to touch himself. The movement of Dwalin's hand is so fast that Fili takes a few more seconds to realize that Dwalin is now holding his wrist, pinning his hand in place.  
  
"I like to watch you squirm," says Dwalin by way of explanation, and he proceeds to watch Fili squirm for what feels like ages, occasionally murmuring soothing, sympathetic, meaningless syllables as Fili rocks and groans and begs. Not a touch is forthcoming, though, and Fili's cock is so red and so heavy that it feels like bursting, and still he cannot come on his own, and Dwalin will not let him touch himself.  
  
"I know," says Dwalin, as if comforting a child, "I know it's so hard. Go ahead and cry, if you need to. Go ahead and try to get away." His voice is so calming, so doting, that the cruelty of his words is almost more than Fili can bear, and he begs in a long stream of gibberish, pushing against the blanketed ground with his feet and feeling the shift and bulk of the knotted cock in his gut like an anchor that fastens him to the ground. Every single motion makes it worse, and he still can't stop moving.  
  
Dwalin groans, watching him; time passes, and Fili's mouth dries out, begging and moaning, and Dwalin finds one of the water-skins left for their use and trickles it into Fili's mouth, praising him the whole time:  _doing so good, you feel so good twitching on my knot, keep you like this forever--_  
  
At the word  _forever_  Fili shudders helplessly and his voice cracks, and Dwalin's eyes darken with arousal so intense Fili wonders if he will begin fucking him again, if he can bear to open so far that the knot itself can slip in and out...  
  
But instead Dwalin licks his own palm, slow and steady, his eyes locked on Fili's own, and he says: "You perfect helpless little thing," and he wraps his hand around Fili's cock and lets him feel the swift rough spit-slicked stroke, once twice and a few more times and Fili comes so hard that his toes cramp from curling and his breathing turns to choking and his vision hums around the edges.  
  
He falls onto Dwalin's chest, halfway hoping that the knot will subside if he passes out; then he dissolves into sleep, still whimpering, still wrapped in Dwalin's arms and full of his cock.  
  
And when he wakes, nothing has changed, though the shadows have moved from the cracks in the woodshed walls: he is still filled to throbbing excess, and Dwalin is still stroking his hair, and he is hard again as if he never came at all, and his hole is beginning to hurt.

This time Dwalin doesn't make him wait so long, though Fili needs more from the waterskin long before he finds relief. Dwalin is only too happy to watch him struggle, to hum approvingly and shift his hips, to grunt with pleasure at the way Fili struggles and convulses against his knot. And Fili can hardly think to beg for Dwalin's hand, as his body begins to truly rebel against the mass of the cock in his belly, as his hole twitches rhythmically and his gut cramps until he's bowed and gasping.  
  
He wants the knot  _out_. He wants to come one more time, perhaps, and be truly spent, and to be released to rest without that huge intrusion.  
  
If only Dwalin were not so pleased with him; if only his alpha would grow bored, and his cock soften. His thighs are trembling with the effort of resting like this, and he feels tears stinging in the corners of his eyes even as he tries to rut against Dwalin's belly and continues his torrent of pleading.  
  
Dwalin's eyes are heavy and lazy now, replete with pleasure. He occasionally lets his hips roll, a shadow of a thrust, and his mouth subtly changes shape as Fili feels the shift of him, the internal friction. When Dwalin pulls at Fili's cock again, Fili finds himself bucking, jerking, heedless of the growing pain and the way he is transfixed and displaced around Dwalin's cock, gasping unfocused into his next orgasm.  
  
They are both painted with Fili's come, and if Fili does not quite drift off after this round, neither does Dwalin relent. "Will you let me go," says Fili, when he can find his voice, and Dwalin murmurs in his ear, wordless and soothing, but his knot is pounding with his heartbeat and Fili feels himself already beginning to stir again.  
  
"Please," he says, feeling hot tears of shame and terror return.  
  
"Perhaps," muses Dwalin, "when your trembling is not quite so delicious." His hand strokes Fili's hair, and Fili sobs in earnest, beyond any qualm of dignity, convinced that Dwalin will keep him like this forever.  
  
He does not ask to be touched, now. He tries to lie still, to force his body into quiescence, but whenever he finds a moment of calm Dwalin will shift, and he is wracked with overstimulation and fullness and burning, stretching pain.  
  
It does not help that his cock will not subside. "Please," he says, hopeless, as the last shadows disappear into twilight gloom from outside. "Please, it's too much, I can't stop  _feeling_."  
  
Dwalin sighs, and Fili hears the relenting in his tone, and hope jumps in his chest. "I would," says Dwalin, reluctantly, "though the feel of you--" a growl, a slight roll of his hips that forces a gasp from Fili's lips-- "You are too lovely, and too helpless," says Dwalin when his breathing steadies. "Your body loves it too much. I can no more take back my knot than, I suspect, you can take back that little shaking breath you make whenever your legs are too tired to hold you up and you have to sink back down on my cock again."  
  
Cold dread settles in Fili's chest, at war with the ever-burning arousal. "Then how will we--"  
  
Dwalin laughs. "There is a draught," he says, as if it should be obvious to Fili, who has made a point of avoiding non-family alphas for decades. "We use it to protect ourselves from omegas in unexpected heats, and I suppose to protect them from us. Any of the alphas will have it."  
  
"Do you..." Fili swallows heavily. "Do you have it?"  
  
"In my pack," says Dwalin. "Which is in Beorn's hall."  
  
"How can we get it," Fili whispers, already suspecting the answer.  
  
"We call out for assistance," says Dwalin, sounding as if this does not bother him in the slightest. "And they bring it to us."  
  
Fili is shaking all over again. "They'll see," he says, his voice diminished almost to a rasp.  
  
Dwalin nods against his cheek, his hand still moving soothingly in Fili's hair. "And they'll know you're such a lovely pliant omega, and such a cock-hungry little thing, that I can't bring my knot down without help," he says, as if this is not an unspeakable humiliation, as if Fili is not turning three shades of red and hating himself for how hard his cock remains.

"All right," says Fili, struggling to compose himself, and Dwalin chuckles and rocks back up into him, eliciting another full-body shudder that Fili cannot control. "Oh-- please, though, wait a moment more--"  
  
"Haven't you had enough yet," says Dwalin, in his most comforting voice, and then raises one arm to bang on the side of the woodshed, and shouts: "Thorin! Bombur! Ori! One of you bring me a stilling draught!"  
  
Fili covers his face with his hands, consumed with shame, but Dwalin pushes him upright and grasps his hands at his sides, so that when Bombur and Ori open the door of the woodshed and lean in to offer Dwalin a smoked-glass vial, they both stop to gape at the way Fili is still transfixed, struggling not to rock against the knot that obviously still stretches him, with his cock red and dripping hard against Dwalin's belly, as if he has not already been tormented to the edge of bearing.  
  
Ori makes a sound like drowning. Bombur looks at Fili, shakes his head, and admonishes Dwalin: "An omega of rare quality, my boy, I hope you breed him hard and often." Then they are gone, and Fili is left shivering all over his skin and glassy-eyed from the scent of so many alphas while his belly is so full of come and cock and knot together.  
  
Dwalin opens the vial, but pauses with it held in midair, and Fili whines. "Just a moment more," says Dwalin, his voice teasing, and it is not until Fili is once again bent with the cramping desperation of need and over-fullness in the aftermath of yet another struggle, of his certainty that Dwalin will keep him like this forever, that Dwalin finally chuckles and lifts the vial to his lips to drink.  
  
It does not take long. Minutes later, there is in Fili's gut only the fluttering and spasms of his body struggling to return to normal; Dwalin's cock lies soft and unthreatening, nestled between them, and Dwalin is holding him in his arms, and Fili discovers that whatever suffering he endured during the day, it is worth every moment to lie here with the cold night air beginning to seep into the cracks around them, feeling and breathing and scenting the alpha who has filled him in such strange and such utterly complete ways.


End file.
